


Sibling Ties

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta discusses his brother and a lot of fears over breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. The universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Peeta was having breakfast with Haymitch as he had for the last three months.

Peeta usually tried to make small talk after his Mentor had eaten a few slices of bread. He could usually push more food and coffee if they were talking as long as the conversation was light but today…he had something on his mind.

“Yesterday was my brother’s birthday.” Peeta said. “He’s nineteen.”

“Congratulations. Haymitch said. “At least you don’t have anything to worry about any more.”

Peeta nodded. “Yeah. I made a cake…he was a little annoyed at that.”

“Why? Did you make vanilla instead of chocolate?

Peeta mouth smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Strawberry shortcake but he said I should have bought one from the bakery.” Peeta frowned. ‘I didn’t think about that. I buy bread every day and I do give them money but…

“Kid, you don’t have to tell me this.

“No, it’s not just that…. He’s been weird since I came back.

Haymitch opened his liquor and poured it in the coffee. “That happens. Victors often get distanced from their families. Unless you’ve been in the Games there are things you can’t really understand.

“My brother said he froze.” Peeta said softly.

“What are you talking about?’

“He said people have been asking him why he didn’t volunteer for me…..like Katniss did for Prim. He told me he froze and then the moment passed.

Haymitch shrugged. “Everything worked out. It doesn’t matter.

“I don’t believe him.” Peeta said quietly. “He never even thought of volunteering for me. He’s just embarrassed because people are asking him.

“Peeta, you can’t really blame him. Would you have volunteered if his name was called?

Peeta sipped his coffee. ‘No, but I wouldn’t pretend that I would have afterwards. I would have just said I was scared.

“It’s not always easy to admit you’re scared of something.” Haymitch said. “Especially when other people see it as cowardice.

“Haymitch, come on. Most of the kids who get reaped have brothers or sisters. Katniss was the exception. 

Haymitch nodded. “That’s true. Although you don’t know what your brother would have done if you had been a little kid.

My brother doesn’t have anything to be ashamed about…besides if he had wanted to volunteer my mother would have knocked him unconscious with a bread pan. 

“I’m guessing her favorite child?”

“I’m not sure she has one but she definitely likes him better than me. He’s not stupid, ugly and a sucker. Those were her words for me before the reaping.

“And after?” Haymitch asked gently.

“Oh, I’m sure I’m good for something now especially on payday.

“Were you an only child?” Peeta asked.

“You should go home Peeta. Haymitch said sharply.

Peeta stood up. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Haymitch waved him off. Just before he walked out the door Haymitch said.

“I was the oldest. I wouldn’t have been able to volunteer for my brother. The year I won he was only eleven and…..he didn’t live to see twelve.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault. At least I didn’t have to worry about having to mentor him.

Peeta turned and went back to the kitchen. “Katniss would die if Prim’s name was ever called again. You don’t think….

“There are two Victors from 1 that are brother/sister. Back to back games. Prim was unlucky once so she should be fine.

Peeta sat down. “Do you ever think the reapings are fixed? I mean by more than just poor people having more entries. Do you think sometimes the Capitol picks people on purpose?

“The Capitol can do anything it wants. I don’t think it’s rigged specifically unless you’re talking about a Victor’s kid. It could be rigged generally. I thought it was odd that there were three little kids called last year. I’m sure some Gamesmaker wanted a showdown between that scrawny boy from four and Rue. If he had make it out of the Cornucopia they would have been forced together at some point.

Peeta nodded. He wondered about the similarities between Rue and Prim and that kid from 4 was smaller than both of them.

“That’s sick. What kind of mind thinks up things like that?

“You don’t know enough Capitol people yet. In a few years nothing will surprise you.

“What do you think the Quarter Quell will be like?” Peeta asked.

“I don’t think about it. We’ll know soon enough.


End file.
